bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Tuyet
Tuyet is a traitorous Toa Mangai of Water and the sole surviving member of the team. Biography Pre-Metru Nui Tuyet once lived on an unnamed island where the Nui Stone was held. Wanting the stone for herself, she stole it and took it with her when she was summoned to Metru Nui. However, the Dark Hunters were after the Nui Stone as well and followed her, eventually arriving at her homeland, though she had since left. Toa Mangai On Metru Nui, Tuyet joined with ten other Toa to fight the Kanohi Dragon at Turaga Dume's behest. The battle lasted one month, and they eventually defeated the beast. The team delivered it to Xia, giving the Rahi to Roodaka when they arrived. The Toa then returned to Metru Nui and became the city's guardians, the Toa Mangai. After defeating the Kanohi Dragon, the other Toa left on various missions, leaving Tuyet, Lhikan, and Nidhiki stationed on Metru Nui. ''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet Around 3,500 years prior to the Great Cataclysm, Tuyet realized that the Dark Hunters were looking for her, and began killing Matoran. She framed the Dark Hunters for the murders, telling Toa Lhikan and Toa Nidhiki to stop them. She continued killing Matoran to support the ruse; however, Lhikan eventually discovered her treachery and went to stop her. She tried to use the Nui Stone to escape Lhikan, but Lhikan prevailed with assistance from Nidhiki. After the fight, Lhikan blasted the Nui Stone to pieces, and the majority of the scattered fragments became embedded in her armor. She was locked up in the Coliseum while Dume and Lhikan debated on what to do with her. During the night, Botar arrived, and informed her that small fragments of the Nui Stone had been embedded in her armor following its' destruction; she already knew this and, since she still had access to the power of the Stone, was planning to break out. The Order of Mata Nui was aware of this scheme, and since it wished to learn from her the secrets of the Nui Stone and produce more, not to mention keep her under guard, Botar took Tuyet to a pocket dimension where no Toa existed, and she was kept under heavy guard by the Order. Tuyet spent 1,500 years in her prison, during which time the Order managed to extract the pieces from her armor. They repeatedly interrogated her about the stone's nature, but Tuyet always refused to talk. After repeated attempts, Tuyet managed to sway her guard into believing in her vision, and had him assist her. The guard faked an explosion and told the Order that Tuyet was killed in it. Tuyet escaped her confinement, and utilized the pocket dimension's technology to travel out of it. She began a trans-dimensional journey, traveling through various universes and charging the Nui Stone along the way, until finally arriving in her own after two-thousand years. Teridax's Reign The Ga-Matoran Macku eventually found Toa Tuyet in the Archives. Tuyet later met with Hafu and Kapura and asked about Lhikan and Nidhiki. The Matoran informed her of their fates, and questioned her of her usefulness. Tuyet showed them the rebuilt Nui Stone, and offered her assistance, planning to lead a rebellion against Teridax with the intent of wresting control of the Matoran Universe for herself. Traveling through the Archives, they encountered the body of Toa Nuva Lewa, which was inhabited by the mind of Tren Krom. Tuyet sensed Tren Krom reading her mind, and realized that he was not the real Toa of Air. After emerging onto the surface, they encountered Pouks and Bomonga, who were still under Teridax's influence. Tren Krom secretly broke their illusion, and told the group to head to the Coliseum. When they arrived at the coliseum, they discovered an imprisoned Helryx. Tuyet was amused by the irony of her captor being held captive, and explained to her that Lewa Nuva was not the real Toa of Air that they knew. As Tren Krom was attempting to utilize machinery to send a message to Mata Nui, the group was confronted by Axonn and Brutaka. They engaged in a discussion about the fate of their universe, though Tuyet stopped listening to hear the message Tren Krom was sending. When an impending conflict arose, Tuyet sided with Brutaka and Tren Krom, insisting that the Matoran Universe live. She fought with Helryx, who began to prepare a Nova Blast. Realizing what she was doing, Tuyet grabbed Axonn's axe and used it to knock Miserix into Helryx, but she suddenly appeared behind Tuyet, and caught her in a headlock. The fighting stopped abruptly as Artakha appeared, berating the combatants. After Lewa was returned to his body by Artakha, Teridax told them to leave his chamber, and teleported the beings inside his head into space. Lewa managed to create air bubbles around the party's heads, and before Artakha could create a portal, the whole group was dragged through a portal by Vezon to a tower on Bota Magna. Decoy Tuyet A Toa Tuyet was taken from an alternate universe and placed in [[The Pit|"''The Pit"]] as a decoy for the concealment of the real Toa. She also had crystalline fragments placed in her armor to give the appearance of the Nui Stone being there. This Tuyet remained in her cell for the next few thousand years, until the Great Cataclysm occurred. In the ensuing chaos, she was killed, though there are conflicting stories as to the nature of her death. Some "Pit" escapees believe this Tuyet Mahri was killed helping Hydraxon recapture fellow escapees, while others believe she was simply killed trying to escape herself. Centuries later, Teridax, possessing a Maxilos robot, took Matoro into the remains of "The Pit" and showed him the alternate Tuyet's body. He then forced Matoro to use his Kanohi Tryna to reanimate Tuyet and make her corpse move out of "The Pit", allowing him to take the shards of the Nui Stone left in her armor to reform it, unaware that the shards were not of the real Nui Stone. Shortly afterward, as they were traveling, Karzahni shattered her reanimated body. Teridax later attempted to use the Staff of Artakha on her armor, partially reforming a stone before he was stopped by Brutaka. The staff was taken by Botar, and the armor was left in the sandy bottom beneath the Endless Ocean. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Nidhiki defected during the time of Tuyet's betrayal and sided with her to kill Lhikan, thus keeping her murders secret. The two then assembled the other Toa and formed a Toa Empire to rule the Matoran Universe through force and keep the peace. Tuyet named herself Empress of the new Toa Empire, and, with the Nui Stone, wielded the power of several hundred Toa. Tuyet had many of the Makuta and Dark Hunters killed because they were a threat to the Matoran Universe. She also had Nidhiki lead a group of Toa to kill the Nynrah Ghosts to prevent them from creating anything that might have been used against the empire. Tuyet learned of the Toa Mata from Artakha and ordered a group of Toa to find them, but none of them returned. However, she then found a secret place in the Coliseum where she was able to create a fake signal that launched the Toa Mata's Toa Canisters. She then convinced them to also join the empire by duping them into believing that the only way to truly make the universe safe was to eliminate the Brotherhood of Makuta and Dark Hunters. Later, as the Coliseum was being attacked by Pohatu's resistance group, Tuyet remained inside. When Darkness and Takanuva entered the Coliseum, she used her water powers to sweep Darkness away and confront Takanuva herself. In the battle, Takanuva tried multiple times to bring Tuyet down using his powers, but his efforts were futile and Tuyet emerged triumphant. As she prepared to finish Takanuva off, the pair noticed the Matoran, Dark Hunters, Vortixx and other races that had joined the rebellion against the Toa Empire. Takanuva convinced Tuyet to use a Kanohi Olmak to transport herself to another place where she could start again as a fresh leader. As Tuyet did so, Takanuva jumped at Tuyet, tore the Olmak off her face, and dove into the portal. Consumed by rage, Tuyet grabbed Takanuva's leg and refused to let go. However, because the mask was no longer active, the portal created by the Olmak began to close. Tuyet, who had the upper-half of her body inside the portal, was killed instantly as it closed around her, leaving the remains of her upper body floating away in the dimensional space of [[The Void|"''The Void"]] and her lower half in the Coliseum. ''Shadows in the Reflection Abilities & Traits As a Toa of Water, Tuyet can control, create, or absorb water. Tuyet's actions were largely a result of mental imbalance, rather than evil intentions. She sees it as her duty to protect the Matoran from any and all existing threats, and that any lives lost in the process are all for the greater good. As a result of the the Nui Stone being shattered so close to her, small fragments of the stone embedded themselves in her armor. This allowed her to access the abilities of the Nui Stone without having to hold it, essentially turning her into a battery of Toa Power. She lost this advantage when the Order extracted the pieces from her armor. Mask & Tools Tuyet wears a Kanohi Zoitu, Mask of Intangibility, which lets her become intangible in order to pass through objects or avoid physical attacks. She also carries a Barbed Broadsword, and currently wields the Nui Stone. Quotes Trivia *In Dark Mirror, Teridax once masqueraded as Tuyet to trick Takanuva into following him deep into the Archives. *Author Greg Farshtey's wife voiced the role of Tuyet for Dark Mirror. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' (First Appearance) *''Into the Darkness'' (From an Alternate Universe; as a Corpse) *''Dreams of Destruction'' (From an Alternate Universe; as a Corpse) *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Shadows in the Reflection'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Powers That Be'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' (In an Alternate Universe) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Zoitu Wearers Category:Tarth